Worked Day
"Worked Day" is the ninth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 27, 2016.tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law-worked-day-wilder-west/EP023630960007?aid=zap2it It's Career Day, and Milo is having a hard time deciding what his career should be. He tries to decide while visiting the waterworks, fire department, and hospital. But of course, everything goes wrong. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish try and make sure a shipment truck full of pistachios make it to the pistachio warehouse. Plot It's Career Day for the students of Jefferson County Middle School, and Milo finds himself struggling to identify what he wants to do for his future career. He and his class visit his father Martin Murphy, who is a city safety inspector, a job that mostly involves him visiting various sites and observing as Murphy's Law unfolds. Meanwhile, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota have been assigned to ensure that a truckload of pistachios gets to a storage facility, with Vinnie Dakota all the while wondering what they're going to do for lunch afterward. The pair - or rather Balthazar - end up driving the truck to the wrong address in Danville, while the facility Milo's class is touring floods. Milo's class then visit Melissa's father, the chief firefighter, at a fish hatchery. Mr. Chase wonders if Milo might have been involved in the fire earlier, is shocked when he hears Milo's passing interest in being a firefighter, and then watches as Milo tries out the fire hose only to end up causing a new fire. The class then visits the hospital where Zack's mother, Doctor Eileen Underwood works, only for an MRI machine to overload and start attracting metal from all over the city, including Balthazar and Dakota's truck. Milo then travels home to see his mom, who is a stay-at-home architect, and she encourages him to try everything and not worry about deciding on what he wants to do with the rest of his life just yet. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Gallery "|Screenshot (4310).png}} Notes International Airings *January 19, 2017 (Spain) *February 5, 2017 (Latin America) *February 17, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *March 3, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 27, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 6, 2017 (Israel) Trivia *The series is confirmed to take place in or near Danville, which is also the setting of Phineas and Ferb, due to a map that Dakota and Cavendish are seen using to transport the load of pistachios. ** The map is a recolored version of the map Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Swiss Family Phineas", the one Phineas marks crop circles on in "Sci-Fi Pie Fly", and the one Monty Monogram looks at in "Minor Monogram". *Despite Mort saying in "Party of Peril" that Melissa's dad works as a paramedic, he appears as a firefighter; most likely he is a firefighter-paramedic. *The MRI machine took a hammer, flashlight, saw, pickaxe, frying pan, fire extinguisher, and an anchor out of Milo's backpack. *It was revealed that Melissa wanted to be a Journalist/Queen of the Universe. *This is the third episode to premiere on Disney Channel before airing on Disney XD. (The other two were the most previous episodes). *Milo references (and unintentionally makes fun of) the show when he says that he does not know what animator is, adding that it must be a typo. *This is the first episode where someone other than Milo tells Diogee to go home. *One of the jobs on Milo's list is "Survivor". *We never see the anchor come out of Milo's backpack. *The main school building seems to have the same damage that is caused by Cavendish driving into it in Missing Milo, even though that comes after this episode. *This episode shows how close Milo is to his mother, Brigette. Errors *Neither laboratory technician or city safety inspector is on the career forms we see Milo and Zack holding. *The job "Animator" is on both sides of Milo's paper. *The jobs on the Career Day list continuously change places. * Melissa's dad told Milo that he was the first person to start a fire with water, though the fire was actually started when Milo knocked down a power line. As this initiated a chain reaction that began with a spray of water, Mr. Chase 's comment may have been meant to be ironic. **It has been known for centuries a fire can be started by pouring water onto boiling fat. *The MRI magnet attracts Eunice's glasses and some keys and a pen from Dr. Underwood's pocket, yet the next scene shows a scalpel flying towards the magnet. *Just before everyone evacuated the MRI operation room, one girl's neck goes through her hair. *The parts Brigette is seen gluing onto her model don't seem to match up with the background she places them on and onward from the very next shot, her additions vanish. *At the fish hatchery, the first time the bus is seen there is nobody on board, but the second time, Mr. Hartoonian is sitting in the driver's seat. *Mr. Hartoonian's yellow badge changes which lapel it is fastened to from scene to scene. *As Milo boards the bus at the hospital, the children inside are arranged differently when seen from outside than when seen from inside. Allusions * When Melissa asks Milo how he had fit an anchor in his backpack, he answers "you don't know everything about me", which is a phrase that is occasionally used on Phineas and Ferb. *During the scene with the teens with the piercings, a song that sounds similar to Nirvana's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit Smells Like Teen Spirit] can be heard. Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Laraine Newman as Ms. White *Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood *Adrian Pasdar as Mr. Chase *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni *Scott Peterson as Scott *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako * Eunice References pl:Worked Day vi:Worked Day Category:W